Spyro: The Nightmare Demon
Spyro: The Nightmare Demon is the story of Spyro forced to do battle with a powerfull being using nightmares to scare people to death, and later, control them by causing a form of night terror. While so, Spyro must face the task of battling the rats of Darlmentocen who are planning to liberate the realms. Editors Note: The original user who posted this story copied my story so I decided to get rid of it and replace it with mine (Which is the original). This fanfic was origianlly my creative property and not his. Chapter 1 The Voices Zikimo screamed in his bed "Help me!"he pleaded in his sleep. He clawed at his pillow. He started sobbing "Save me. PLEASE!!!" There was a knock on the door, it was Elder Lateef. "Zikimo are you alright?"he said."Listen. Listen to the Elders gives you guidance." a voice whispered in Zikimo's ear. "We, the Elders say "'Kill the purple dragons"' " the voice suddenly recoiled "He is coming, the purple dragon is coming” the voice panicked. " Come Zikimo, enjoy death" Zikimo screamed in horror his eye shot open and his body went limp. "What ,Zikimo? Zikimo? Zikimo! Zikimo!" Lateef yelled It then dawned on him, it was afoot, Save us, he thought we need a hero please,he prayed "No,please Zikimo!" he creid "The demon is coming!" Chapter 2 Celebrations "One,one and one is three, I'm a bad,bad angel"The Gold dragon sang "The devil in me,the devil in me, you put the devil in me" "Food everyone" said a tall magic crafter, passing through the hundreds of dragons,hands started clawing at the plate he held high. Spyro immediatly clawed at the beef as it was set down on the table.Flame reached out and pinned Spyro's hand to the bench. "Not now" he said, "yes now" said Spyro, impatiently, reaching out with his other hand. Flame than pinned the other hand down aswell. "No" Flame said, flatly. "I know this is important to you Flame but some of us gotta eat!" "Eating is forbidden till the end of the song and the casting" Flame said "But the casting takes four hours and this song is so boring it repeats the same line over and over." "SPYRO! you told me that you would go along with this. " Yeah but I thought Ember and party pill Ripto over there were going to share my torment." Spyro said pointing to Ripto who was lying on the ground punching the air with his little fits. " Who thought Ripto would be such a party animal" said Flame,smiling. "Hey look at Red!" yelled Flame at Elder Red who had been drunk since the celebrations started. Red seemed to be trying to breakdance but falling flat on his back. ********** In the end the singing stopped and the Gold dragon then went and sat as the casting of the stones began. Each baby macic crafter dragon was called forward and were given a stone that would help them sommun magic at a young age to train.Spyro been an artisan, did'nt care for the casting of stones but Flame cared for it because he was given a stone when he was younger. Finally the casting ended and the magic crafter order of Elders levataited high above the cermonial platforms and blew a gold dust into the air creating a beutifal sight. Tonight was however the day of peace. It was a day of peace and party.dragons could have thier right of passages singing dancing and booze. ********* Elder lateef graved the nearest Dream weaver and told him to get the purple dragons away and to safety "and" said Elder lateef "bring me, Spyro the dragon!" Another purple dragon arrived "I will arlet the nuseries " he said, "Yes, but bring me Spyro the dragon. He may be the answer to all this horror!" Lateef said rounding on another Dream Weaver "Put all the Elder halls on lockdown, whatever is causing this has something to do with anceaint hall of elders" The dream weaver ran off , Lateef rounded on another dream weaver "ask the labatories for some Nightmare fluid.Now" there immediatly was loud cracking noises and voices yelling "kill,kill,kill,kill,kill" "its too late....they've found us"Said Lateef. Chapter 3 The Rumors Emerge The next morning was quiet,due to last nights bustle. Spyro was streched out on the grass,just like everyone else who were too tired to toddle there fat buts back home.Flame rolled over in his sleep, too tired to even open his eyes."eh,speero"he said, making a pathitic atemp to talk"berz,fazh flaamoe zer" replied Spyro allowing his lips to form all kinds of words."whaz timez sis firt" Spyro finally got himself up, “I have no idea" he said, Flame got up "whaaat"Flame blurred as Ember came toddling up the hill "how are this rather hot morning” she said, happily."Kill, kill, Kill, kill, kill, kill" a voice said, a stocky beast maker had appeared behind them. His claws outstretched "Kill, kill, kill, kill-"a tail suddenly wrapped round the dragons neck and it fell back,dead.A purple dragon appeared "you, you, killed him” stuttered Ember, the purple dragon stood forward and said "Trust me, something killed him long ago" ******** The purple dragon had taken them to Merwad the Elder hill, the ancieant hill could see all over the artisans."Spyro, all this will be gone" said the dragon, setting himself down "4 months ago, a string of murders began the victims were mainly dream weavers but they have since widened." "so"said Spyro "They have all died in their sleep,screaming,yelling for help" "sooooo" whined Spyro "When they dragged the body’s away they awake and kill everything around them any way possible" Spyro went pale "Elder Lateef believes you can stop them ,there are voices when they die and they always recoil in horror when your name is mentioned" "I guess I need to defeat them” worried Spyro "yes, But at least follow me Spyro and then make your decision.". ******* As Spyro, Flame and Ember followed the purple dragon to the dream weavers to as many dragons now whispered a dreamers hell. Chapter 4 The Hall of Elders 1000 years ago.... "Muderers! Traitors!Never Return!" the voice boomed "Be thy cast to thy mortals world!" A blue light shone in the spirit world "Eternally will be trapped in the prison of Life" the voice finally faltered and dissapedred and the blue light faded away. ******** "oh Spyro....."Lateef moaned "I am forever in your debt" "Thank you"said Spyro.Lateef's face had been cut and his wing torn and broken."You must help us.....so many gone....dead...."Lateefs legs shook "My duahter......she.....died.......Zikimo.......dead......all gone..."Lateef collapsed "Oooooooh,why did you go?!" He moaned "I loved you.....the weavers loved you you're gone..."Clawing at the air, Lateef cried, "whhhhhhhy.......please come back..."and Lateef collapsed."Come" said the purple dragon "You still have a choice". He led them to a darkened hut "this is where I lived.....my family's dead, I have nothing..."he trailed off, remerbring his family "What's your name?"Asked Flame "My name is Vatmal...." "I loved Lateefs daughter her name was..."he broke out crying "I loved her....I never told her that!!!!!!"He bawled "Come, you must come to the most powerful hall in the dragon kingdom "he sobbed, clearing his throat "What’s that “asked Spyro. "The hall of elders....." ****** Vatmal led them to a huge building "This is the hall of elders “he said "Its magic protects it from all....anything from Horo-Quan to Kor himself..." "what!?"shouted Spyro "Sorry, they are just dark figures of my past" he shudder. Vatmal opened the door "Ember, you must leave us, I was warned by Vixen to not allow you into the hall" Ember suddenly was filled with anger and madness "Vixen is an idiot let me in, that prophet doesn't know anything!"She yelled "Sorry, Vixen sees past and future, he's greatest at seeing futures and not obeying his wisdom can have disastrous consequences on the future” Vatmal said,flatly.Ember stormed off."Now, Flame, Spyro be aware powerful magic resides in this hall, infinite power...." the doors opened. The trio walked in. It was amazing statues were placed next to portraits, beautifal gems shined on the walls, banners and flags were hung everywhere "Beautiful ain't it....we walked together here....happy....."Vatmal slowly approached the hall "He's here! KOR! RAGANOR! ahhh get away from me hel.....sorry...panic attack." Vatmal said seemingly calm, yet his cruel past was chewing away at him, eating away at him leaving behind a deadly secret...... "Hey, he looks like me!"said Flame, pointing at a portrait where a red-scaled magic crafter stood "Yes, Flame he is your father, a magic crafter of great power...." flame smiled; at least he could see his father.”We believe the demon comes from here “Vatmal said "Anyway let’s not spent too much time here there is one last thing Lateef was you to see" Chapter 5 Re- Enlisting Rats were filthy through and through the rats resided in Darmaltocen, the Dragon underworld an underground realm underneath the dragon realms, a cruel rat statue was shown in a cavern called 'Underneath the Deepest'. In this very cavern millions of rats were gathered around a ugly and skinny rat "I have called you here for a reason, My fellows" said the rat, knowing he would be torn apart if didn’t reveal the reason soon "You see the dragons are weakened our time is NOW!" yelled the rat "My name is Marlgon!, And I shall lead you into BATTLE!" "Too long have we been mocked by the dragons they are weak!” The Rats hooted and Howled. War had begun. Chapter 6 Hostage Ember stormed through the dream weaver streets "Vixen! If he predicts something it’s always wrong!"When suddenly she was hit in the head and was graved by the throat and was dragged back "Don't say anything, or you lose your head!" said a gruff voice and a rat face appeared "you are a hostage! Now listen! The Dragons will retreat! So stay how you are!" And Ember was dragged into the darkness..... ******** The fight began when the there was a massive churning sound and lifting out of the ground was millions of rats, they held blood ridden spears and bloodied knives. "We declare waaaaaaaaaaar!!!" Screamed a horribly skinny rat. "WE HAVE A HOSTAGE!!!!!!"it yelled. and been dragged out of the hole was Ember. Spyro store at the the massive army poring through "WHAT ABOUT THE GUARDIANS!!!"shouted Vatmal. As soon as Vatmal asked dead dragon bodies were hurled out of the chasm, all covered in blood from the quick unfair battle they endured before death. Lateef hurled spear after spear at the rats while other dragons shot them down with the dream cannon. But it with no prevails. Vatmal quickly yelled "Let's get out of here!" Spyro, Flame and Vatmal rose into the air and flew off. Then the rasping voices of death returned "Kill, kill, kill, kill" There were thousands chanting, yelling. Dead Dragons begun storming their eyes showed nothing, no expression whatsoever. Their teeth were covered in blood, the living swung weapons at them, cutting, stabbing, slicing, it all did nothing against more powerful dragons that bit tore and killed. Spyro looked back on the dream weavers and for the first time in his life he did not feel ignorant his heart went out to one of the worst battles he had ever seen. Chapter 7 A new Revelation Spyro, Flame and Vatmal arrived at the artisans at midnight. There had been a battle there before aswell. Several dragons had been laid out dead on the grass, eyes staring into the sky. A female elder walked sternly around yelling "Malefor has come the great god of all has rebelled the rats we must bow to him!" Vatmal looked down the row of dead dragons and said "The demon has its target...the dragons of the purple" Flame backed back "I think we have a problem" he said. Dragons possessed dragons marched toward the nursery. Vatmal released a stream of fire and earth together and hit the dragons one by one. Then they stopped and hissed a cloud of green energy into the air "Behold DEATH!!!" One young peace maker named Gunner had yelled "I am the demon, is that what you call me, but I'm just a little different-" The voice was not Gunners it was something old rasping as if had been dead for millions of years it was a childish voice "But we didn’t do anything wrong! Did we? Sarcasx, we just want to play” a magic crafter rasped "No, Jarrad, we were always nice, the lord didn’t understand we are just having fun” replied Gunner/Sarcasx "THERE JUST YOUNGLETS!!!" screamed a artisan, Several other dragons managed to drag him off. The elder yelled and screamed "JUST YOUNGLETS! LEAVE THEM THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THEIER DONIG IS WRONG!" "a good revelation" said Vatmal. The dragons moved on. Vatmal and the rest managed to get to the nursery and hid behind the gates. Chapter 8 A new Hope The dragons retreated but no one left the nursery. It was not safe. Spyro was worried, the more time he was trapped here the lesser of chance of saving Ember from the rats. Vatmal approached him and said “I know what you’re feeling and at some point in all of our lives we will wish someone was in your arms again” he said. Flame had tried to escape only for a possessed dragon to latch on to him. Flame was very lucky to escape... alive. Ripto the poor fellow had been chained up in the back room of the nursery his mind had snapped; he wasn’t the only one too. A blue dragon named Sky had yelled aloud and stabbed herself, only when did she collapse saneness returned to her fractured mind, she was still alive but she probably wasn’t going to hold out. Flame had taken a fondness to Sky before she stabbed herself, she had yelled at him to come back when he charged out the gate the dragons outside seemed to be doing things that were very strange they played and danced as if they were still younglets. Vatmal sat at the door of the nursery and had been staring out the window “What’s wrong?” asked Spyro “I...I shouldn’t be thinking about...her...the one I loved, Lateef’s daughter, she died of a possessed dragon strang...gling her I think about her” “Don’t worry, I’ll get back to the hall of elders and I’ll-” “Spyro” Vatmal said, softly. “You must accept the fact where fighting against an invisible monster who doesn’t have a body of its own, we have a slim chance as it is” “Vat-” A bird burst through the nursery doors the moment it flew in it dropped dead. A crusty parchment, Spyro quickly snatched it up “What does it say?” asked Vatmal, “It reads:” Dear Spyro, Flame and Vatmal This is a rat from the Narlmentocen fortress the enemy you are trying to find and potentially destroy is ancient and is of great intelligence but you must speak with the being that is lost and forgotten, in Gnastys Cave it will tell the truth of your enemy and soon me and my species enemy too. Find it Darlmentocen is full of weapons ready for war if you can make through to Gnastys Cave We will be very grateful well I will be. Lest just say I’m an anonymous tipster out to make sure my species survives the next hour or two. Vatmal store at the parchment it had been written scribbled and there were ink splatters over the paper. After 3 minutes, Spyro could hear Vatmal breathing. “Spyro...go to Gnastys Cave... I will protect the nursery” “Vatmal, no!”shouted Spyro. Elder Astor turned at the out burst “Yeah Vatmal, we have been friends with you!” yelled Flame, glancing at Sky dying on the nursery floor. “Just, look I’m a trained purple dragon, I will stop them” Spyro looked at Vatmal, he was right. “Okay, C’mon Flame” said Spyro, just as Spyro burst out the door and out the gates, Flame ran behind. Vatmal ran to the gate and readied for battle. One dragon climbed out of a bush, “We want to play” it said. Vatmal knew what he said to Spyro was a lie, he wouldn’t be able to protect himself. Rats suddenly poured over the ledges, suddenly he realised he was trapped and Vatmal had sent his two friends to their doom, they had been betrayed.'' '' Chapter 9 Gnasty's Cave Spyro raced on, his legs aching, Gnastys Cave was still quite far away and there were dragons leaping out at him and Flame putting him a tight spot. If he tripped or fell over he would surely die. Gnastys Cave was always only a few metres away now it seemed as if it was millions of kilometres away. Flame was behind him, Flame shrieked a dragon had Flame in an embracing hug, Flame was trying to breath but couldn’t escape “You are a good friend” the dragon said lovingly. Spyro stopped suddenly, that was just disturbing. Spyro found himself been dragged off by a possessed dragon “Help!” Spyro flamed the dragon behind him and drove his horns into the head of the dragon holding Flame, and pulled Flame out of the dragons grasp and used his wings to flutter through the air Spyro was just young he could only fly roughly two metres but he in this dire moment managed to fly into Gnastys Cave the dragons stopped and walked off. Spyro and Flame and ran in and found themselves racing over the repaired bridge to Gnastys Cave and they were in the arena. In which Spyro and Gnasty had fought, Lucky Gnasty Gnorcs trapped up in Ebaro-'', thought Spyro when Gnasty suddenly ran out of a corner a huge spiked club in hand “ahhh, Spyro looks like your breaking and entering you are so dead!” and swung his club barely missing Spyros head “Die Spyro and Flame!” “You ruined everything!”Yelled Gnasty Gnorc “-and now you will pay” Chapter 10 The Battle Gnastys burning hatred was turned to an inferno, his club crashed next to Flame but something behind Gnastys eyes told him there was another reason why he wanted to destroy Flame and Spyro Flame had already tried to scorch Gnasty with his fire breath, the battle was intense, Spyro had latched onto him but Gnasty flung him against the arena wall knocking the wind out of him, Flame whipped Gnasty with a flame stroke from his tail the manoeuvre immediately slit a hot gash along Gnastys green face. Gnasty screamed in ever mounting anger; with the searing pain adding to his anger. Gnasty charged forward smashing Flame against the arena dirty floor, blood oozed from Gnastys red hot gash on the side of his head, Spyro charged up behind Gnasty ready to use the only Dragon Kata Spell he had ever perfected, and Spyro threw out his front paws and yelled: ''“Extrium Perpoticu!” ''A orange comet burst from Spyros’ paws and sent Gnasty flying into the air his club flew through the air and smashed the bridge to pieces, Gnasty rolled and groaned and rose to his feet and store Spyro in the eyes and Flame behind him and in one bust of fire Gnasty screamed and turned to face Flame; raised his foot and smacked Flame squarely in the chest and knocked him onto the ground, Flame was barely able to move. Spyro suddenly blew a force of water at Gnasty powerful enough to kill a dragon but Gnasty store at him with anger “You don’t know what I have been through” said Gnasty in anger “Yeah right! You never did-or have done anything that have been-” “Let me tell you then” said Gnasty; Flame trotted up behind Gnasty to know his tale. '' '' Chapter 11 Gnasty's Tale “You see, Spyro before you dragons came I lived in peace with my fellow gnorcs I was to join the Avalarians to fight against the rats in Narlmentocen, we had fought hard...many of our troops were killed in combat attempting to penetrate the fortress, and among these cold-blooded killers was Marlgon who had allied with the Forbidden-monsters-of-the-tunnels” “Who’s Marlgon?” “The current leader of the rats...continuing on, Avalarians and Gnorcs blew the rats and the monsters apart but hundreds of us died, when the dragons came the war ended and Marlgon swore revenge... then the dragons bullied drove me out of the land which I worked so hard to protect and save from the rats now we will die” Gnasty drove out each word in great pain “oh, I’m sorry” said Flame “Of course the dragons were too proud to admit to their mistake and I decided they should pay they me sent to Ebaro for 4 years then Elder Red saved me only for it to land me back in Ebaro... and now I must return I escaped and now-” Flame looked sick “I escaped I did not wish to die in hell really, I heard of the events at the forbidden tunnels... where Algon was planning the return of shadow leeches and rats... I knew that if Algon was still alive so would be his hopes of returning the rats to their glory, I escaped Ebaro and two days later Algon escaped... his ambitions are very clear to me...I-I am worried for the dragons for once as last time someone entered the forbidden tunnels was before I was born and were just a newborn egg, and the famous Great Horntail had opened the gate and Wraiths had been let loose when the gate was closed they returned to the Sacernan catacombs,” Everyone knew who the Great Horntail he killed millions of dragons, forced them into the forgotten realms from their original home and in question the murderer of his father... his mother Elder Loverin told him that Spyro’s father had had been locked in battle with him and his father had taken a curse to is heart and then to the face he died, but if the Horntail was the one who killed him was however in question Elder Ordolo, a beast maker, had told them but died of old age just before the pit of fear had been discovered. “I worry that ''those things ''I mean ''rats ''are going to try and reclaim their land they had failed to invade thousands of years ago... take some advice from me get rid of Marlgon first” Spyro nodded, he remembered all too well the ugly black leaches that had sucked the life from the Grand Kata Dragon Mage and killed him. “You need to find the Alcanaa’an; find the definition in the dream weavers of Alcanaa’an do not fail me” “Gnasty!” Gnasty turned around; Marlgon stood there with a spear in his claws “tsk, tsk, tsk, Gnasty the murderer! You killed your friend and what did she become! An undead monster! That’s what; you’re best friend a massive ugly dragon who you stabbed through the chest with a Long sword, in fact ''her ''sword! Ha!” Marlgon laughed, “What is he-” started Spyro, “It was a fun, fun battle especially when you are smashing and crushing their skulls and when their Gnorc skulls!” “You see, Flame and Spyro I had to destroy that thing, Marlgon and his army had cursed her she was not the dragon I had loved I had to stop her, she would have wanted me to have stopped her from becoming everything she fought against, I needed to put an end to it she would have wanted me to” said Gnasty, looking like he was going to burst out crying “As soon as our master had died the curse had lifted you had killed her with this sword” Marlgon pulled out a sword which was long with a diamond ruby hilt “heh, heh her sword the Great Sword Of Vengeance that is said to have been used by Elder Light himself, but don’t tell me it’s got a light history you used it to murder pillage and force our very species to the brink of extinction, first taken from Elder Light and pushed through his chest by the Great Horntail during the Battle of the Dragon Garden, than used in battle with Spyro’s father and stabbed in that old ducks leg, Horntail managed to curse him from that end in the chest but I guess that stray curse in the face was what finished him off, than that dragon ran off with that sword and lived with the gnorcs, hah! You loved her Gnasty Gnorc than an act of stupidity that tore you apart that put her with the Alcanaa’an and wisped her with those filthy dragons” “I say you look at yourself in the mirror” growled Spyro, “oh poor Spyro, when you get back to the nursery you will find the nicest present sprawled out on the grass, his blood spilt on this sword” Spyro immediately realized what Marlgon was talking about “No! I’ll kill you I will stick that sword through your chest and I’ll rip you open-” Marlgon swung his spear and knocked Spyro out of the way, Flame made a grab for the sword but missed, “I will kill you!” shouted Flame as Marlgon threw him high into the air, Gnasty kicked Marlgon who dropped the sword and was sent over the gap of the bridge, “I will kill you, just as I killed your friends Gnasty” and Marlgon flew out the entrance tunnel his cloak torn and ripped trailing behind him. “Go” said Gnasty to Spyro who snatched up the sword and fluttered out the hole in the cavern roof followed by Flame, but Gnasty remained than he heard voices swords drawn and a group of dragons turned the corner “Hello Gnasty Gnorc” one of the dragons said ‘You are now under arrest for armed escape from the Dragon Prison Ebaro” and then a long slim weasel chucked a small orb next to Gnasty there was a sharp hiss and the sensation of been dragged away and then total darkness. Chapter 12 Return to the Nursery Spyro ran Flame was ahead of him this time. Rats were suddenly pouring over the small cliffs and were throwing spears at them, this time they were back at the nursery and tears filled Spyro’s eyes. There were younglets all over the grass, their blood spilt. It was horrible. And Vatmal lay with a stab wound on his chest on the grass dying. Arrows shot over his head and into rats pouring over the cliffs, “Slaggars!!!” One yelled before falling to his doom, arrows began to flit over his vision faster than ever and rats thudded dead around him, Flame was yelling: “The Dragons are coming! Our friends have come to our aid!”Spyro ignored him, a shot split the air. Falshed had come to save them aswell. The possessed dragons moaned and hissed, in reply. “We just want to play!” They yelled, when a smelly, tall dragon of unknown age and power fell amongst them “No! This is your time! Re-claim what was stolen from you!” It swayed as it walked and his ribs were showing in his side, “Death to all who oppose us!” it gurgled, angrily. Spyro swarmed through the crown and rushed to Vatmal’s side and rolled him over. A large gash was in his side, “Vatmal” Spyro whispered, weakly. “Spyro...” Vatmal moaned, “...the...demon...” his eyes were closing slowly as if he was quietly going to sleep “go...rats...Marlgon...elder....” “What?” whispered Spyro, “Marlgon killed me...” Vatmal coughed, “Don’t say killed! I need a healer!” “No...do...not...healer...” “You do!” “Spyro, find...Alcanaa’an...is...demon...” Vatmal was straining to talk now “Find...be...ready” “For what?” “The Impending Darkness!” Then Vatmal’s head dropped to the grass. Spyro put his ear to his chest, no heartbeat. Vatmal was dead. Spyro held Vatmal close, a friend lost who had known so much...the Alcanaa’an...Spyro had heard it before seen it before... no...no, it was at the dream weavers, Alcanaa’an was...no...it couldn’t be then all of the mystic powers behind the dream weavers blessed by a monster, a demon. The Alcanaa’an was the first Dream Weaver in existence, he had taught the power of the dream Weavers. But he had gotten old but was blessed and sent to the spirit realm but he went mad and then was banished to the mortal realms to flit through the nightmares of every living being. And his children who lived in the spirit realm were banished too, it suddenly all made sence, he needed to get to the Hall of Elders. He knew he couldn’t trap or send it back to the spirit realm, his children were paying the price though, he needed to return it back to the spirit realm but maybe...maybe...he could kill it. Chapter 13 A Dance with Death Spyro felt an anger swelling inside him. This blooshed must end, but he rememberd wahat Vatmal had said to him: '' ''“You must accept the fact where fighting against an invisible monster who doesn’t have a body of its own, we have a slim chance as it is”. Spyro knew there was a way, there had to bee. But the Alcanaa’an was a spirit who now had an ramy of posssed dragons and corpses and had the power close to the power of a Dragonkin at his disbosal, but he needed some sort of way to kill it, you really can't harm the dead, really. He needed a dragon who was connected to the dead. What about a Mystic? No, the mystics won't leave the Elemantal Workshop often and contacting them would be impossible, travelling would take too long, he had barely any time. From what he knew from one of the dragons in the nursery almost all the realsm were down now. What happens when the spirirt decides it wan'ts to control animals too? White wolf Village and the Tree Speakers will be doomed. The only dragons who could help were dragons so close to death they were in derict contact with the spirit realm and the dimensional plane there in now. Spyro had expirenced that, it happens when your spirit passes on but the body left behind is still breathing and alive so the link between the spirit and body would not have broken. Then he realised...Sky! She may be of use if she was still alive. The battle was thinning out now the rats were dissapering now and the dragons were pulling the dead from the field. Spyro lifted Vatmal when a cold claw graved his face and threw Spyro to the ground and he felt a knife at his throat. “So, young dragon... are you ready to take a dance with death.” hisssed a voice, Spyro knew the voice was Marlgon's. “Put him down!” shouted Falshed moving ahead, “Stop! You touch me, he dies and you will soon after” Spyro got ready to breath some flames and said: “You underestimated me Marlgon!” And a stream of fire burst from Spyro's mouth. And Marlgon screcched “ahhhhh, you-” Marlgon was on the ground in seconds, held down by Falshed. “Marlgon, you are under arrest for obvious reasons.” Clicking the handcuffs shut on his wrists and so ended the reign of Marlgon. Days later, he was convicted and was setenced to 10 years in Ebaro until he must walk the mile to the electric chair to maked his own dance with dance but this dance will be his last and he did walk the mile 10 years later and the entire dragon kingdom laughed at the monster who killed so many.' Chapter 14 A Small Rose Spyro could now hear the sound of rain on the roof of the nursery, but he was outside and he couldn't feel it. He was lying on the grass, he wasn't intending on moving either, until Flame could rouse Sky. Spyro woul remain outside in the rain. The dead were already been bruried. Spyro wondederd if Vatmal had known he was purple dragon, a special dragon. A special creature. And a special friend. Tears rolled his cheeks he knew they were tears not rain water, he knew the salty taste of tears when they readched your mouth. Spyro had sworn to fight the demon in Vatmal's honour but he couldn't move himself to do it. Spyro flashed back to them fleeing from the Dream Weavers before, Vatmal shown Spyro how to fly if he concentarted well. Spyro enjoyed that lesson. He knew it wasn't a lesson, sort of, Vatmal helping Spyro was something Vatmal must have liked doing. Spyro kind of wished now he had flew into Gnasty's Cave now not tumbled. Then without realising Spyro began to sob, quiet at first, but it got louder and louder. Spyro eveauntully stopped sobbing and curled into a ball to keep himself warm from the rain. A fell to the power of sleep, even though his dreams may have killed him, they didn't. In fact, they were of Vatmal and Ember, Vatmal dead and possibly Ember dead. ** Spyro was touched on the shouler by someone in the morning. It was Falshed. “Spyro,” he whispered. 'We are going to bury your friend now.” Spyro followed Falshed to the area he had dug out. Vatamls body was there lain down on a mat. His body covered with a robe made of silk. Vatmal's face was a pale colour and the scars on his face from the brutal attack by Marlgon had been cleaned and probebly healed by a healer, the scars weren't able to be healed fully, healers can only do so much when a dragon is already dead. A tall dragon stood there, a dream weaver obviusly who had dug the hole and was crying. The tall dragon fell to his kness next to Vatmal and said: “Brother...do you remember?” The dragon wouldn't stop crying after that. Spyro approached him, “Are you his brother?' Spyro asked, hoping he wasn't upsetting him. “Yes, we were good friends. We were, I remember when he was only a younglet, small he was and I carried him around this field in the dream weavers somewhere. And he found a flower plant and he....carried it home I was planning on planting it again in that same field if I can find it again.” Spyro smiled at that. They buried him and Spyro then placed a rose a small rose on the grave near his grave and said, “Goodbye, friend. I will not forget you.” Chapter 15 Reunited Spyro wandered around for a few hours after the burial. He sat down and closed his eyes he wouldn't mind some sleep now. Then he heard, “Spyro! Thank god, your okay!” Spyro's eyes snapped open, at first he thought he was dreaming. But then he felt someone, grab him and swing him round. Spyro was dizzy but was able to make out a pink dragon sitting oppisite him. It was Ember! “Ember!” Spyro shouted, “Spyro!” Ember shouted, “I thought you were dead!” “I'm not! Though not all of us are...” “What?” “Vatmal died, Ember... it was a- Marlgon.” Ember knew about Marlgon he always hovered round her captors he was easy to recognise, he was the only rat to wear clothes. Ember didn't know Vatmal much...but it was still sad, and Spyro had said it as his death was extrmely deprresing in which, it was to Spyro. Ember edged closer to Spyro and touched his paw and held it, “Spyro” she whispered, “I can't do this, Ember....there are other things....I need to stop the demon and...” he stopped in mid sentence, Ember's eyes had locked him. He awoke from his trance, “I love you, Spyro.” Ember said, Spyro felt tears welling to his eyes, “No... I can't...no... I thought you loved Bandit?” he said. “Bandit's a fool, he dosen't understand relastionships.” Spyro pulled his hand out from hers. “Sorry Ember...there's someone else out there for you...and it's not me. Same with me... I'm sorry.” Spyro turned and walked away and then out of nowhere he could hear Flame shouting, he turned, Ember was gone but Flame was rushing toward him shouting: “Sky's awake!” Chapter 16 Coming Soon....